S.H. Figuarts
S.H. Figuarts (エス・エイチ・フィギュアーツ Esu Eichi Figyuātsu, S'imple style '''H'eroic action 'Figu'res and '''Arts) is a toyline of detailed collectible figures manufactured by Bandai starting in 2008 and is part of thier Tamashii Nations division. The line originally consisted of IPs owned or had media produced by Toei Company such as Kamen Rider and Sailor Moon, but quickly expanded into other franchises that Bandai had obtained toy licenses of such as Star Wars and Marvel Comics or some of its own such as the Gundam franchise. The popularity of the toyline has resulted in spinoffs such as MonsterArts, which focuses on kaiju such as Godzilla and horror monsters, Figuarts ZERO, a miniature collectible statue line and two defunct spinoff lines: D-Arts which focused on video game characters and Ultra Act, which focused on characters from Ultraman (but the Ultraman toyline continued with S.H. Figuarts). S.H. Figuarts Toy List Disney Star Wars *Troopers **Mimban Stormtrooper **Tank Stormtrooper **First Order Stormtrooper **First Order Stormtrooper Heavy Gunner **First Order Executioner **Shadow Trooper **Shore Trooper * Elite Praetorian Guard Unreleased/Display figures *R4-P17 and various Astro Mechs (Tokyo Comic Con 2017) *TC-14 *Clone Trooper **Phase I Lieutenant **Phase I Commander **Phase I Sergeant * Finn (Tokyo Toy Show 2018) * General Grievous (Tokyo Comic Con 2018) * Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi * Han Solo in Carbonite * Pilot Luke Skywalker * Han Solo Stormtrooper * Luke Skywalker Stormtrooper * Battle of Crait Luke Skywalker * Darth Sidious * Emperor's Thorne * Uatapau Trooper * Queen Amidala * Super Battle Droid * Battle Droid Commander * Pilot Droid * Security Droid * Wicket * Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace Ver.) * Yoda (Empire Strikes Back) * Dagobah R2-D2 * Sandtrooper (A New Hope) Marvel * Hawkeye * Ultron * Loki * Dr. Strange * Black Widow **Endgame Ver. * Rocket Racoon * Starlord * Bucky Barnes * Black Panther * Star Force Captain Marvel * Scarlet Witch * Thor **Ragnarok ver. **Infinity War ver. (Japan exclusive) *Hulk **Thor Ragnarok ver. *Nick Fury Iron Man Unreleased *Mark VIII *MK-17 "Heartbreaker" (2018 Tokyo Comic Con Hall of Armor display) *MK-21 "Midas" (2018 Tokyo Comic Con Hall of Armor display) *MK-30 "Shotgun" (2018 Tokyo Comic Con Hall of Armor display) *MK-33 "Silver Centurion" (2018 Tokyo Comic Con Hall of Armor display) Spider-Man Kingdom Hearts Unreleased File:Sora.jpg|Roxas (Unreleased) S.H. MonsterArts Figuarts ZERO figurine list Mickey Mouse 90th birthday collection Frozen Special Box Trivia *The Hulkbuster and Hulkbuster 2.0 Figuarts are unique among the Marvel S.H. Figuarts not only in being larger in scale, but also in branding and price. The Hulkbusters were made in collaboration with Bandai's Chogokin division, having die cast parts on the body. This also makes them the most expensive collectibles of the Marvel lineup, as they range in price at e-retailers from $500 to $900. As Tamashii Web Exclusives, they will not be re-issued for further production, making them rare and even more valuable. *In 2015, Disney briefly attempted to block the sale of S.H. Figuarts and other Bandai toys outside Japan. Thier reasoning was never clear, but it might have been due to their contract with Hasbro to distribute Star Wars and Marvel Toys in the USA. *S.H. Figuarts are infamous for being counterfeited (mostly by shady dealers selling Chinese knockoffs or utilizing other scam tactics), resulting in some buyers being ripped off. It is advised for collectors to avoid sites like Amazon and get the figures directly from a Bandai approved dealer such as Hobby Link Japan, Bluefin or direct from their website stores to avoid being scammed. External Links *Tamashii Nations Official Site (USA and Canada) *Tamashii Nations Official Site (Japan) References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Merchandise Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Captain America Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ant-Man Category:Doctor Strange Category:Spider-Man Category:Black Panther Category:Captain Marvel Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Frozen Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Eternals